Why me?
by yurisnow
Summary: Renamed. Originally: Why does it always happen to me? Naruto is on a mission with Hinata and she dies. Then six years later, Sakura, Naruto's second wife dies. He must discover the killer and stop him before he hurts his family anymore. - Complete
1. No

**Authors Note: **This is something that I was creating when I was bored one day like forever ago but never but it on the computer just on paper but now I've decided to put it on Fanfiction for you all to read. FYI: It's in first person from Naruto's Point of View and always will be. I hope you enjoy this story and what happens might shock you because it defiantly shocked me and still is shocking me because I'm only on chapter 4! I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting on the ground holding her in my lap. "No please, please!" I whispered over and over again. _Dammit! Where is she? _I thought to myself. _Do I know any medical justu's? _I realized after a couple minutes of thought that I did know the most basic medical Justu. Hinata taught it to me one day just in case I would ever need it. I weaved the hand signs and was trying my hardest to save her. Finally, after 10 minutes, she arrived. "What took you so long?!" I growled at her.

"I'm sorry." She muttered taking over for me. I watched her work on the women I loved laying on the ground. Luckily, she came when she did because I was almost out of chakra.

"How is she, Sakura?" I asked looking at my old teammate.

"Not good Naruto," Sakura said grinding her teeth together.

"Naruto-kun!" She whispered when her eyes opened.

"Shh," I whispered rushing to her side. "Don't talk Hinata-chan!"

"I love you Naruto-kun," Hinata said ignoring me. "I was going to tell you later but...I'm...going...to have a... ba-" Hinata then breathed her last breath.

"Hinata-chan!" I yelled. I pushed Sakura to the side without much thought and immediately did CPR on my loving wife trying to save her. After ten minutes, Sakura took me off of her. "NO!" I shouted in protest and angry.

"Naruto-kun, she's..." Sakura whispered to me.

I leaned my head into Sakura's chest and cried the hardest I have ever cried since I was little and everyone hated me. I felt the same emptiness I had felt when I was a little boy. The day I meet Hinata filled that void and now that void was back and I was in pain. I didn't want this to happen, I wanted that love in my life again. I would never love another woman like I did Hinata-chan. Sakura then rubbed my back with her bloody hands. It didn't matter; I think I was already covered in blood anyways. "What happened?" Sakura asked. I knew what she was asking about.

"We were fighting some guy dressed in a clock with a mask on his face. He also had a Kanata that he used. Hinata-chan was stabbed in the chest with his sword and that killed her...inches from her heart..." I said in between sobs.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered comforting me.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: **I do realize that this chapter is VERY short but this is what I thought was appropriate for this chapter. I hope you like and I hope you decide to read the rest of it.


	2. Shock

6 Years later

I looked at the memorial stone. Six years had gone since Hinata-chan had died. A part of my heart had died the night that Hinata-chan had died. I wasn't quite the same as I would be now if she was still alive. Life was going good for me know that I had another family. I had a five year old son. He was the light of my life and he was like a mini me. Same eyes, face, and hair but his hair color was pink instead of blonde like mine. Yoshi was the light of my life besides Sakura-chan. I loved her almost as much as Hinata-chan. Sakura and I had gone on our first date four weeks after Hinata-chan's death. I'm still not over the death. Six years later but I **will** revenge her death. I looked at my watch and I realized that I was going to be late for dinner. _I'm becoming too much like Kakashi-sensei. _I thought walking away from the memorial stone without looking back. I walked through the front door of the Fourth Hokage's door, my father's house. The place where I was suppose to grow up. Tsunade had told me three years after Hinata's death and I decided to live here so Yoshi could have the childhood that I was suppose to have if it wasn't for the Kyuubi. I braced myself for Sakura to yell at me. I walked through the kitchen door and saw that the food, ramen, was on the table. I looked around confused. Sakura was never like this. I ran through the house starting to get worried. I heard Yoshi crying and yelling "Momma!" This scared me because Sakura never ignored Yoshi when he was crying for her. I braced myself for the second time and I opened the door. What I saw shocked me. Sakura was laying on the ground laying facedown. Yoshi was standing next to her crying. "No..." I whispered. Yoshi heard me and ran at me and grabbed my leg. "Shh, it's alright." I whispered. This time _I _was the comforter like Sakura was to me six years ago. I walked over to Sakura with Yoshi still attached to my leg. I bent down and Yoshi got off my leg but clinging to my back burying his face in my back. I put my hand on Sakura's shoulder and felt something wet on my hand. I lifted my hand seeing blood. I started to panic and I slowly flipped Sakura over.

What I saw shocked me yet again. Yoshi was crying even harder now. "Shh, shh it's alright Yoshi-kun." I lied. I knew perfectly well that nothing was alright. Sakura had a sword stabbed in her heart just like Hinata-chan was. Tears welled up in my eyes but I had to be strong and I didn't let them fall. I checked her pulse and there was barely a pulse but there was one there. I picked up Yoshi and put him on my back. I then picked up Sakura and ran out of the house as fast as I could. "Yoshi?" I asked gently.

"What?" He asked through his many sobs.

"Momma will be alright. I promise." I said to my only some and if Sakura died, my only family left. I felt bad lying to him but I knew I had to, to keep him calm.

"Promise Dadda?" Yoshi sniffed.

"I promise Yoshi," By now we were at the hospital and I burst through the doors. "I need help!" I shouted. A nurse came running over to me. "My wife is dying! I'll get Tsunade!" I said handing over Sakura to the nurse who was giving out orders to the several other nurses.

I ran out of the door with Yoshi still on my back. I pulled him around to my front and he buried him head in my chest like I had to Sakura six years ago. _This is too much for a five year old to see. _I thought pounding on Tsunade's front door.

"Naru-" Tsuande stopped seeing Yoshi crying and I covered in blood. "What happened?" Tsunade said shutting the front door and following me.

"I came from the memorial stone- you know what today is right?" I asked Tsunade. She nodded and I continued. "I saw ramen on the table when I came home but no Sakura and I heard Yoshi crying. So I went to the Yoshi's room where I heard him crying and shouting 'Momma!' I went in to the room and found Sakura..."

Tsunade nodded. "Yoshi dear? Can you tell me anything that happened to Momma?"

"Tsunade don't. This is already too much for him." I whispered. I didn't want him to worry about anything. **I **should be the one worrying.

"Momma left the room to go set the table for dinner. I was playing and then a strange man came into the room through the window. I screamed and Momma came into the room..."Yoshi said with his face screwed deep in thought. After a couple minutes, he started to cry again. I comforted him and told him lies, like everything was going to be alright. _I hate lying to him but I don't want him to worry about anything. _I thought as we ran into the hospital.

When we were standing in front of the operating room, Tsunade paused and turned to Yoshi. "Thanks you honey." Tsunade then left to go and try and save my wife.

I felt like crying but **I'm **the one who is supposed to be string. Yoshi was sitting on my lap crying into my chest again. I don't think he stopped crying since I found him earlier today. He had to run out of tears at some point. I rubbed his back and played with his hair muttering him more lies. I let the tears fall at some point. Time went by in a blur. I'm not sure how long we had been sitting our there or how much time had gone by since I was at the memorial stone. I cursed myself because if I had left earlier, I could have saved Sakura and we would be having ramen right now laughing and joking together. But of course I had to go to the memorial and honor Hinata-chan. I knew that I had done the right thing in some sense but then in the other, I knew that I had down the wrong thing. I sniffed and Yoshi heard me. He looked up and realized that I was crying. Surprisingly, Yoshi stood up and hugged me around my neck. "It's alright Dadda," Yoshi said crying. He didn't understand that I was married before this. He didn't understand that I was supposed to have a child with Hinata-chan. He didn't understand that I would have never married Sakura if Hinata-chan hadn't died. He didn't understand that if Sakura died, it would have been my second wife dying in six years, exactly. Yoshi didn't understand everything because he was only five years old. Yoshi and I sat their crying. He finally fell asleep after about thirty minutes. All of the crying must have worn him out. I sat there awake with no one to talk too. I'm not sure how long after Yoshi fell asleep, Tsunade walked through the operating doors. I would have stood up but Yoshi was asleep on my lap. Tsunade looked exhausted as she went to sit down on the bench across from me. "Well?" I asked anxiously.

Tsunade gave me a look of hurt, sympathy, angry, exhaustion, and several other emotions. "I'm sorry Naruto..."

I looked at Tsunade in shock. I gently put Yoshi down on the bench and I stood up and walked over to Tsunade. "No, No, NO!" I shouted at her. "You saved ero-sannin after his battle with Pain! You saved Kakashi-sensei during the plan to destroy Konoha planed by the Foundation! You're telling me that my WIFE is dead?!" I shouted at Tsunade.

"Naruto... I'm sorry! I really am! Sakura was my student. I feel your pain." Tsunade said gently.

"NO you don't! You weren't the one who had no family growing up! Everyone looked at me like a monster! They looked at me in fear! I had the worst childhood that anyone could possibly have had! You don't know what that feels like! You're not the one who lost his wife six years ago to the day! Hinata-chan was supposed to have a baby! Did you know that? I was going to have a child! I would have had one if Hinata-chan wouldn't have died! I learned that the day she died. Now, six years later, I have a five year old son that will grow up with no mother! I wanted the best for my family! I wanted my son to have the childhood that I never had! I wanted the best for my family..." I sank to my knees crying. Tsunade came over to me and placed both hands on my shoulders. She tilted my head up so I had to look into her eyes.

"Naruto, I had a little brother, Nawaki. He died after becoming a Genin. Then, I had a boyfriend, Dan. He died during a mission. I was on the same squad as him. You know what Nawaki and Dan both had in common? They both wanted to become Hokage to defend the village and defend the people they love. I gave Nawaki the First Hokage's necklace. The first Hokage was also my grandfather. He died a couple of weeks after reciving the necklace as a birthday present from me. I then gave the same necklace to Dan and he also died right after me giving him the necklace. So Naruto, I think I know how you feel. I may not feel it as bad as you do but I feel your pain. I gave you the necklace, number one, on a bet, and number two because I believe that you would be Hokage someday. I will tell you an S-rank secret. **You **will be the next Hokage after I retire or die." Tsunade explained to me. I realized that I wasn't the only one who felt this pain. Tsunade had never told me about her little brother or Dan. I was shocked when I heard that I was going to be the next Hokage. I heard some commotion on the bench and realized that I had forgotten about Yoshi.

"Dadda?" Yoshi asked looking at me and Tsunade on the floor.

I looked at Tsunade and then she nodded. "Yoshi come here." Yoshi got off the bench and came over to me. I took him into a hug saying, "Yoshi, I love you and so does Momma. But...Momma died today..." It took all I had not to break into tears again.

"I know." Yoshi said. This shocked both Tsunade and I.

"How do you know?" I asked confused.

"Momma told me during a dream."

"What?"

"I dreamed that Momma was talking to me and she told me that she died. She also told me that she loved me and that everything was going to be okay because I had you Dadda."


	3. Truth

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Momma told me what happened."

"What do you mean Yoshi?" Tsunade asked just as confused as I was.

"What I was asleep, Momma told me that she died."

"Tsunade, go get Inoichi, Ino, and Ibiki." I muttered to Tsunade. This was strange; I never heard to this before. Tsunade nodded and got up off the floor to get Inoichi, Ino, and Ibiki. "Yoshi, I love you." I muttered rubbing his back.

"I know Dadda." Yoshi muttered back hugging me around my neck. He was the one being strong here. I needed to show him that I was strong.

"Yoshi, I will be a better father then I have been before. I promise I will be there for you." I promised Yoshi, still sitting on the floor.

"But, Dadda, you have been the greatest dadda anyone could ever have!" That touched my heart and it was the happiest I've been all day. To hear my son say that meant everything to me. "I love you Daddy no matter what!" Yoshi was action older then a five year old.

"Yoshi, your mother wasn't my first wife..." I hesitated.

"What do you mean?" Yoshi asked confused and his head tilting to the side.

"I was married before and my wife died in a battle. She was going to have a child but she died just weeks after finding out..." I said with a single tear falling.

"Dadda..."

"Naruto," Tsunade said walking up to me still on the floor with my son. Luckily, Tsunade came just in time. "I have the three people you asked for."

"Ino, Inoichi can you come with me please for a moment?" I said getting off the ground and motioning the other two to follow me.

"What is this all about? Where's Sakura?" Ino asked looking around for Sakura.

"Sakura is..." I said trying not to cry again. I knew that a ninja should never show emotion but I couldn't help it.

"N-no...!" Ino said stepping back from me in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Inoichi said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said nodding my head to Inoichi. "Okay, Inoichi, I need a favor from you and Ino."

"Anything."

"I need you to go inside Yoshi's mind and see who killed Sakura-chan."

"Are you sure?" Inoichi asked questioning my decision. "What you see might not be what you want to see."]

"Anything that my son witnessed, I think I can see." I said defending my decision.

"Okay, it'll be easy." Inoichi said with confidence.

"But, I want you to go inside of me once you discover the killer." Inoichi nodded. "Ino, I need you to see what Sakura told Yoshi in his dream."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked confused.

"Sakura came to Yoshi in a dream and told him something but I'm not sure what." I explained to Ino. "I want you to find out what happened."

"Alright." Ino said nervously.

"Come one Yoshi. Let's go home." I said walking back over to Yoshi and taking his hand.

"No!" Yoshi sat down in the hallway not moving. "I don't want to go back home!"

I looked at him confused. "Why?"

Yoshi suddenly looked scared and afraid. "I don't want the scary man to get me!" Yoshi then broke into tears.

I knelt down besides hi and gathered him into a hug. "It's alright. I won't let the scary man hurt you. I promise." Yoshi tightened his grip on me and I stayed there hugging him until he was ready to go back to the house. After a couple of minutes, Yoshi let go and sniffed. "Are you ready?" Yoshi then nodded and I looked up at the other four people watching this happen. I saw them looking at us with sorrow and sadness. _They feel our pain. _I realized. I stood up and led the others back to my house.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yoshi," Inoichi said kneeling down to my son. "I need you to sit very still and don't resist me in your mind. Okay?" Yoshi nodded and Inoichi looked over at me. I knew he was asking for my permission just one last time before we discovered what really happened. I nodded once and Inoichi fell to the ground after weaving hand signs.

Yoshi's face when blanks and his eyes clouded over. Even though I had seen this done numerous times, I was still worried for my son. "Alright, I'm in and can see his memories." Yoshi said with Inoichi's voice. I nodded and waited for Inoichi to get this over with. What seemed like a life time to me, Inoichi finally was back to his own badly. "Let's go to a different room." I nodded as Tsunade rushed over to Yoshi to see if he was okay. I then lead Inoichi into a different room.

"What did you see?"

"Why don't I show you like you asked me too?" Inoichi said weaving the hand signs for the second time in twenty minutes. I felt a third presence in my body. I let him take complete control but while he was in control, I felt myself stiffen. I heard Inoichi tell me relax but I couldn't. The next thing I knew, I was standing in Yoshi's room watching Sakura.

"Momma? When will Dadda be home?" Yoshi asked running around the room. This killed me to her Yoshi say this.

"Soon Yoshi," Sakura laughed. "I'll be right back; I have to put dinner on the table." Sakura then left the room and Yoshi sat on the floor to play with his toys. After about ten minutes, a man entered the room. He had jet black hair but I couldn't see his face due to a mask. The man also had on a cloak ad a katana at his waist. Yoshi looked over at the man and screamed. A crash could be heard (which explained the broken bowl) and the next thing I knew, Sakura was in the room with a kunai in her hand. "Who are you?" Sakura demanded shielding Yoshi. "What are you doing here?"

The man pulled out his katana and laughed. I immediately recognized the laugh. "I'm here for Naruto. Where is he?" The voice gave it all away. It was a voice that I would never forget. The man that killed Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan.

"I'm not telling you," Sakura growled.

The man laughed and walked forward. "WE can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Don't come any closer."

"I guess you choose the hard way." The man vanished and was behind Yoshi, who was now crying.

"NO!" Sakura leapt in front of Yoshi and the man ran his katana through her chest. Sakura gasped and clutched her chest. Sakura fell forward to the spot where I found her earlier this evening.

The man looked over to Yoshi and he took of his mask. What I saw gave away who the man was. "Remember Yoshi-kun, I'm not done yet. I **will **get your father." Then man then left and I wished for Inoichi to stop. I guess he 'felt' my wish and it ended then. I was then in mu study and I sank to my knees. I buried my head in my hands. I felt Inoichi place a hand on my shoulder. "We **will **find the man."

I lifted my head and looked up at Inoichi. "Sakura-chan gave her life to save mine and our son's. I know what the man was."

"Who?"

"I fought him the day Hinata-chan died but then I didn't realize that it was him. He revealed a very important hint. The man was..."I could never finish because Ino came in to the room covered in sweat. Tsunade, Ibiki, and Yoshi followed. Yoshi ran into my arms with Ino walked over to Inoichi and collapsed in his arms.

"Ino!? What's wrong!?" Inoichi asked panicked.

"Dadda, she hurt my head." Yoshi said looking at Ino.

I looked at him confused and so did everyone else. "What do you mean?"

"she tried to see what Momma told me in a dream. She did the same thing that her dadda did." Yoshi said burying his head in my chest. This was getting werider by t he minute. I rubbed his back and looked at Ino who had her eyes closed in Inoichi's lap.

"Why do you think that was?" Ibiki asked just as baffled as I was.

"I don't know." Tsunade said just as confused as everyone else.

Ino opened her eyes. "Everything was perfect until I tried to see the dream that Yoshi had. I 'opened' the dream and I fel immediate pain and I had to leave Yoshi's body before anything else happened. When I was back in my body, I felt more pain than in Yoshi's body." Ino explained. Once she was done, Ino closed her eyes. Tsunade walked over and did a diagnoses check. "She's fine but her whole body is in pain, head to toe. All we can do is let her rest." Tsunade said standing up. "What are we going to do? Do you know who the man is?"

I nodded. "Yes."


	4. Man

Everyone but Ino and Yoshi were in my study. Yoshi was asleep being watched by two of my two shadow clones and Ino was also asleep. Nobody said anything agn I knew I had to be the one to break the silence. "I think I know who the man is." I said looking at the ground

"Who?" Inoichi asked. "You started to tell me before but Ino came into the room.

"Right," I said looking up at the other three in the room. Ibiki was standing with his arms folded over his chest. Tsunade and Inoichi were sitting in the two of the three chairs and I occupied the third one behind the desk. "Hinata-chan and I fought that same man six years ago. Tsunade, if you remember, Hinata-chan was killed by a katana." Tsunade nodded at this. "Sakura was killed with a katana also." I paused remembering the horrible incident that I wish that Yoshi wouldn't have seen. "In Yoshi's memory, it showed a man with jet black hair and a cloak. When Hinata-chan was killed, the man had jet black hair_ and _a mask. However this time, he reveled something very important." I paused waiting for everyone to take in what I said. I then realized that I had been pacing back and forth. I looked up and said two simple words. The words of the man I use to call brother. "Uchiha Sasuke."

I looked at Tsunade, Ibiki and Inoichi. Tsunade had a look of surprise, anger, shock, and a mix of other emotions. Tsunade was gripping the arms of the chair so tight that they were beginning to crack. "Umm, Tsunade..." She looked at me pointing to the chair. Tsunade let go and muttered a sorry. I then looked at Ibiki who was still standing with his arms over his chest. There was a lack of emotion in his face but then he was the integrator for the ANBU. "What are we going to do?" I asked all of them.

Tsunade was the first to respond. "We wait. First we wait, then we send out squads to look for him and once we confirm where Uchiha is then we act but until then, we do nothing."

I stopped pacing again and looked at Tsunade shocked. "What do you mean 'do nothing'?!" I didn't want to sit here and do nothing when the killer of both of my wives was still out there.

"Naruto, I know it's hard but that's all we can do at the moment. It's not like we know where he is." Tsunade said trying to comfort me.

I looked at Tsunade. I knew that she was right but I didn't want to accept it. I nodded as the door to the study opened. I looked up expecting Ino or Yoshi but instead it was Jirayia. "Pervy Sage?" I said in shock.

"Hey kid," he said grinning.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I heard was happened and got her as fast as I could." Jirayia said walking into the room closing the door behind him.

"How did you find out?" Inoichi asked.

"My sources," Was all Jirayia said.

"Of course," I muttered. Pervy Sage _always _had his sources. I looked at the old Pervert. He didn't look any different since I first saw him more than ten years ago. The only differences were the long scar going from his to chin to his right temple. He had earned that in the battle against Pain. Luckily, Ma and Pa had summoned him to their home and then returned him to Konoha. Tsunade had operated immediately and was lucky to reattach his arm, restore his throat, and some other minor things that needed to be fixed. I didn't know what I would have done if Pervy Sage had died. I brought myself back to reality and looked at the old Pervert again. I realized that I was sitting down and Inoichi had gotten up so the two Sannin's could sit down. "Do you know what happened?" I asked ero-sannin.

Jirayia shock his head and grinned. "All I know is that Sakura died and that's it. I was hoping you could tell me the rest." I told Pervy Sage everything but Inoichi, Tsunade, and Ibiki filled in what I missed or wasn't there for. Once we were finished, we let Pervy Sage sit there to take everything in. "So..." Jirayia paused rubbing his forehead. "You think Uchiha killed both of your wives?"

"Yes, it was the same man in the same clothes and everything." I said defending my belief.

"I believe him," Inoichi said also defending me. "When I was showing Naruto what Yoshi saw, I was also searching for the memory of Hinata's death. I found it and saw everything. I believe that Uchiha is the killer."

I then realized something. "I thought I felt someone looking through my memories!" I exclaimed looking at Inoichi.

"Yes I was." Inoichi nodded.

"Where's Yoshi?" Jirayia asked looking around.

"Asleep." I said. I looked at the clock for the first time since coming to my house. The clock said one in the morning. "Which I need." I said yawning.

"I think everyone does." Ibiki muttered. I forgot that he was here. He had been quite the whole time.

"I have so many rooms in this house, you all can sleep here." I said through another yawn. They all agreed and I showed them to their rooms and I then went into my room but first checking on Yoshi who was fast asleep. Sakura's clothes and belongings were still on the floor or scattered throughout the room. I quickly striped to my boxers and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **__Sorry for the long wait. I've been caught up with school and life and haven't had much time to do anything. This is as far as I have written so once I have the next chapter written I'll post it! Until next time!


	5. Birthday Surpise

I heard my bedroom door open. I didn't bother to roll over or open my eyes because I knew who it was. The door shut and hen the person jumped onto my bed. "Daddy!" Yoshi shouted. "Wake up!"

I rolled over to see Yoshi looking right at me. "I'm awake," I laughed.

"Guess what today is!" Yoshi yelled jumping up and down.

"What?" I asked already knowing.

"My birthday!" Yoshi shouted clapping his hands. I threw off the covers and scoped Yoshi up in my arms.

"Really? It is? I thought it was _my _birthday!" I said surprised.

Yoshi looked at me shocked. "It's not _your _birthday Daddy! It's _mine_!"

"I know silly!" I said grabbing my now six-year-old son. "How 'bout I make you some breakfast?"

"Yay!" Yoshi shouted clapping his hands with excitement.

"What would the birthday boy like?"

"Ummm...?" Yoshi said thinking hard. "Ramen!"

I smiled excited now. "That's my boy!" I scoped up Yoshi again and carried him downstairs to the kitchen. I started the ramen and turned to Yoshi. "Go get dressed birthday boy."

"But Daddy, what about you?" Yoshi asked pointing to me.

I realized I was wearing my shorts and had no shirt on. It didn't matter that I didn't have a shirt on because I lived with a six-year-old. "I will after I take a shower. Now go get dressed Silly," Yoshi ran out of the kitchen. I turned to the ramen and realized that I hadn't been stirring the noodles. I picked up the wooden spoon and quickly stirred the noodles. I threw in the seasoning and put it into five different bowls. Two for Yoshi and three for me. Yoshi may be six but he eats like an elephant. "Yoshi!" I yelled putting the bowls on the table. Yoshi came downstairs in nothing but shorts.

"Yay! Ramen!" Yoshi shouted shoving ramen into his mouth. I cleared my throat. Yoshi stopped with the chopsticks half way to his mouth. "What?" He asked.

"What about your shirt?" I asked pointing to his shirtless chest. I wasn't the one who should have been talking; however, he was only six.

"I didn't have time to put my shirt on when you called me to breakfast." Yoshi said eating his ramen. The doorbell then rang and I walked to the entrance hall. Inoichi was standing at the door when I opened it.

"Yes?" I asked questioningly. Inoichi never came to my door.

"Tsunade wants you," Inoichi said and that was enough for me to understand. After months, I had _finally _gotten an answer.

"Did she-?"

"Yes," Inoichi said cutting my off.

"Let me get Yoshi," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Don't forget a shirt!" Inoichi called after me.

I was still shirtless. "Thanks! I called over my shoulder. "Yoshi, get a shirt on." I said walking upstairs.

"Why?" Yoshi asked confused.

"We're going to see Tsunade."

"Why?" Yoshi asked again. _Why do six-year-olds have to be so curious? _I thought to myself.

"Just get a shirt on," I said walking into my room and putting on my blue sleeveless shirt with my Jonin vest. I walked into Yoshi's room and he was putting on his green shirt. "Ready?"

"Yep," Yoshi said while I picked him up and carried him to the front door.

"Ready," I said to Inoichi walking out of the house with Yoshi in my arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Did you find him?" I asked Tsunade shutting the door behind me. I had left Yoshi outside with Kakashi. He was helpfully at times like these.

"I think," Tsunade said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"No, I want a straight answer," I growled.

"Naruto, all I got was a lead."

"Tell me then."

Tsunade handed me a paper. "He is in Waterfall."

"Alright, I want to go there now," I said throwing the paper back on the desk.

"Naruto, you are not going anywhere," Tsunade said sternly.

"You told me where he is and I'm going after him."

"No, you are not going alone," Tsunade said. She had me confused so I kept my mouth shut. "You are going with a team of your choice."

"W-what?" I asked shocked. Tsunade throwing something unexpected at me.

"Pick people you work well with and take them with you to Waterfall," Tsunade explained to me again.

"Anyone?" I asked curious.

"Yes. Pick them by two this afternoon," Tsunade said again.

"But its Yoshi's birthday," I said thinking of Yoshi for the first time I had come in here. "I didn't even get to eat my three bowls of ramen," I said pouting.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you know the life of a ninja is like this." Tsunade said. "Life is going to get a lot more chaotic once you're Hokage. Besides you're a Jonin now."

Tsunade was right, I wasn't acting or thinking like a Jonin. "Alright, I have a rough idea of who it's going to be; however, I will have everyone figured out later," I said leaving the office.

"Daddy?" Yoshi said when he saw come out of the office.

"I'm right here Yoshi-kun," I said picking up my son.

"Can we do something together?"

This killed me when Yoshi asked questions like this. It killed me even more since it was Yoshi's birthday. However, a duty of a ninja came first. "I'm sorry Yoshi-kun but Tsunade gave me a mission today; a very important mission." I saw the disappointed look in his eyes. "I'm very sorry Yoshi-kun, but it has to do with Momma..." The look on Yoshi's face changed.

"Really Daddy?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes really." I said. We were then at our mansion for two people. "Yoshi, will ou be okay here by yourself if I leave a shadow clone and a toad?"

Yoshi's face lit up at the mention of the toads. "Yes! Please can it be Gamakichi?" Yoshi asked jumping up and down clapping his hands.

"I'll try," I said biting my thumb. I went through the hand signs and slammed my hand on the ground. Once the smoke disappeared, a toad the size of a large dog was sitting on the ground.

"Hey Boss," the toad said waving its webbed hand.

"Hey," I muttered. "I need to do something for Tsunade, can you watch Yoshi if I leave a shadow clone?"

"Sure Boss," the toad said turning to Yoshi. I quickly made a shadow clone when Yoshi was excited about Gamakichi being there.

"I'm leaving. Have fun Yoshi," I said to my son.

XXXXXXXXXX

The six people I had chosen were standing in Tsunade's office. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Rock Lee, and Kakashi were all standing in the room with Tsunade and me.

"You six have been chosen by Naruto for a mission," Tsunade said to everyone.

"What's the mission?" Kiba demanded.

"You are all aware of what happened six months ago and before that six and half years ago?" Tsunade asked as everyone nodded sadly but me. I stood there with my teeth clenched. "I have found where the killer of Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura. You all are going to capture him and kill him with any means."

"Where is he?" Neji simply asked.

"Waterfall," I said blankly.

The most important question was asked by Shikamaru, of course, "Who _is _he?"

Tsunade looked at me first and I barley nodded. She then looked each of them in the eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke."

The only person who didn't react to anything was Kakashi but then again he never reacts to anything except his perverted books. "Are you sure it's him?" Lee asked.

"Yes, we're positive," I said with no emotion. Kakashi looked at me but didn't say anything; however, I knew what he was thinking. I knew how I was acting.

"Go to Waterfall, leave in the next hour," Tsunade said telling us to and get ready. I stayed after to ask Tsunade a personal question. "Yes Naruto?" Tsunade asked opening her desk drawer. She pulled out a bottle and a small glass. She poured the liquid into the glass. She drained it on one gulp.

"Really?" I asked when she was pouring her second glass.

"What? Trust me, you are going to need it once you become Hokage," Tsunade said once she drank her third glass. "What do you want?"

"Can you watch Yoshi for me? I would ask Kakashi but he's coming with me." I explained to her. I thought she was going to say no.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Tsunade said slurring her words after he fifth glass of sake.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I love Yoshi and I love you," Tsunade said with more slurs. She was defiantly drunk because she never acted like his unless she was drunk.

"Great, I need to get myself and Yoshi ready," I said leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

I ran back to my house and dismissed my clone. Yoshi came funning to the door and yelled "Daddy!"

"Hey Yoshi," I said hugging him. I put him at arms length away, crouching down, saying, "I'm going on a mission and I don't know how long I'm going to be gone."

"Whose watching me?" Yoshi asked confused.

"Grandma Tsunade."

"Oh...why not Kakashi-niisan?" Yoshi asked upset.

"Yoshi-kun, Kakashi-sensei is coming with me. I need his help very much," I explained to Yoshi.

"Oh, Okay."

"Now go get packed," Yoshi ran off to his room. I went into mine and packed everything I thought I was going to need. I pulled out a box full of tri-kunai and put them in a scroll. I had mastered the jutsu that my father had made up himself. I would need to begin to teach Yoshi that jutsu and justu's in general. _When I get back, if I come back, I will start teaching Yoshi everything about a ninja, _I thought. "Yoshi you ready?" I said going into his room once I was packed. There he was sitting on his floor with Gamakichi. I thanked him and he then left. "Let's go," Yoshi got up, put on his backpack and grabbed my hand. We walked hand in hand all the way to the gate.


	6. Campfire fun

**Author's Note: **I'm not entirely sure if this is really how Kakashi's dad died. If it's not, then okay, I made a mistake. But it's how he died in this story.

Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy! ^ ^

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was laughing around the fire. I smiled but didn't laugh because I hadn't heard what they said. "Why do you think that is Naruto?" Kiba asked. O looked up at him confused.

"Why what is?" I asked raising my eyebrows,

Before someone could answer, Kakashi stood up and stretched, pointing at me. "Naruto, come with me," Kakashi said pointing with his index finger. I stood up and followed him away from everyone's hearing range. "We need to talk."

I sighed. I knew what was coming. "Tsunade told you to didn't she?"

Kakashi shock his head. "No, I'm talking to you as your sensei and teammate. Naruto, I can't let your emotions cloud your judgment. If you are going to harm any of us, I will kill you." Kakashi was dead serious. He wasn't joking.

"Kakashi, I know. No emotion is to cloud any ninja's judgment. I've been a ninja long enough to know that." I said looking into his one visible eye.

"I don't want to Naruto; however, if I must I will. Please Naruto think of your team first. Think of what would happen to Yoshi if I had to kill you. He would hate me forever."

"I know! Kakashi you don't know how frustrating it to sit around when the killer of _both _of my wives is out there. It's even worse when you have a son who will grow up with no mother in his life. Kakashi, I was supposed to die both times, not Hinata and Sakura. I want him dead."

Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder. "Naruto, my father died on a mission. He was killed by the person he was supposed to kill. Years later, I had the opportunity to kill him myself. I killed him but you know what? Killing him was revenge but it didn't make me feel any better about his death. It only filled in the revenge." Kakashi said looking into my eyes. I didn't know any of this. I kept quiet and continued to listen. "Remember what I said Naruto, killed Sasuke won't make you feel batter. Remember that when fight him. Understand?"

I nodded but didn't say anything. I needed to kill Sasuke for revenge. I was going to kill him for revenge no matter what. "Naruto, tell me you understand."

"I understand."

After Kakashi and I were done talking, we all went to bed. I had the second watch. I was sitting on a branch thinking. I was deep in thought when I felt another chakra presence. One I hadn't felt in a long time. O made a clone to go get everyone up and ready for action. "Look was the fox drug in," he chuckled.

"Look what the snake drug in," I growled jumping down from the branch. "You just made our mission easier.

"Your job easier? I've been tracking you since you left the village. Naruto, you're the real person I want to kill. You were suppose to die both times. Not the brats of a wife you had."

"What do you mean?" I could sense the other's coming.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," Sasuke said shaking his head back and forth. "You are still as naïve as before aren't you? I was sent to kill you **both **times. The first time was an accident. The second time, I couldn't have any witnesses. I should have killed the brat but I didn't. I made a mistake then. But your so called wife got in the way." I knew what he was talking about. I felt my team hiding in the bushes. I felt Kakashi locked on me. Seeing if he needed to interfere.

"Why were you sent to kill me?" I asked making sure everyone heard me. I heard shouts in the bushes and then saw everyone tied up by snakes. "Let them go," I growled.

"Only if you will die easily for me Naruto," Sasuke chuckled. "If you die, they live. If you chose to be difficult, they die."

I narrowed my eyes at Sasuke. "Kill them if you want."

Sasuke shake his head disapprovingly. I could hear them yelling at me. I didn't care. This was exactly what Kakashi was talking about but he couldn't do anything right now. "You're the same Naruto. You haven't changed."

"Naruto! You can't do this!" I heard Ino shout. I ignored her as the snakes tightened around them. One by one, they died. I had let my team die.

"Great Naruto, he bought," Kiba barked and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I knew he would," I chuckled. "We knew you were following us the whole time. It's hard not to know when you have a tracker on your team." I saw Sasuke's nose flare. "No Sasuke, you are naïve." I lunged at him. We went into an all out taijutsu match. When I his Sasuke, he hit me. When Sasuke hit me, I hit him. The others had been instructed to stay back unless I said to interfere or if something happened to me. Sasuke jumped back panting. We had been going at this for a while now. "What are you? A coward?"

Sasuke closed his eyes then opened the. He had the Mangekyo activated. His right eye was bleeding like he was crying. I was really confused now. **"Amaterasu!" **Sasuke muttered. I was engulfed in black flames. I was in the worst pain I've ever felt.

"Naruto!" I heard Kakashi yell as I collapsed. Everyone jumped out. Kakashi pulled up his headband and he activated his Mangekyo. The flames were gone but I was still in a lot of pain. I heard Kakashi collapse in front of me.

"Ino! Lee! Get them out of here!" Neji instructed. Ino picked me up. I tried to stop her but I couldn't.

"Stop!" Ino looked down at me in shock.

"Naruto! You are in no condition to fight!"

"I don't care! Put. Me. Down." I said. Ino set me on my feet and fell forward. Ino caught me and I pulled away from her. I felt the Kyuubi's chakra engulf me. I growled and walked into the clearing with three tails visible. I had been gone for five minutes and everything turned for the worst. Kiba and Shikamaru were both on the ground. They weren't getting up either. Neji was the only one left standing.

"Naruto, stay back you are no condition to fight." Neji told me. I looked at Sasuke. I saw Kiba and Shikamaru both on the ground. I felt the fox take control of me again. I had now added two more tails. Neji fell back seeing me and Sasuke smirked. We fought. Another taijutsu match but this time, I was more powerful. Sasuke hit me with everything he and I felt little damage. I was about to attack Sasuke again when I saw his left eye bleeding. _Shit! _I thought. I was engulfed in black flames again. I had no one to save me this time.

"Good bye Naruto. Be reunited with your wives." I felt a sword pierce my chest. I gasped and went limp. Sasuke vanished laughing. With the last of my energy and strength, I summoned a toad. It was the smallest toad. "Go...to...Konoha... Get...Tsunade..." I gasped. The last thing I remember was someone calling my name. Three someones.


	7. Am I dead

I opened my eyes to see two women. I couldn't believe my eyes. The first thought I had was, _Am I dead? _The two women were whom I loved. They had both died to save my life. "Hinata-chan? Sakura-chan?" I asked in disbelief.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said running up to me. She glomped me and we fell back a couple feet because of the force. I heard Sakura yell my name and join Hinata and me in a hug. I was with the two women I loved most in the world, this world and the next. I was trying my best not to cry. I finally pulled away and looked around me. I was standing in a white space. There was white every where. It went on and on, not stopping. I could see white as far as I could see. I spun in a full circle before I said,

"Where am I? Am I in heaven?" I asked looking around again. I saw Hinata and Sakura smiling at me or what was passed me. I wasn't quite sure. "Am I dead?"

Sakura shock her head. "Not yet."

"'Not yet'? What do you mean?" I was really confused now.

"It all depends on your will of fire and Tsunade." Hinata explained. I looked down and saw that I wasn't on fire. I didn't have any wounds. My skin wasn't burnt from being in the fifth tail form of the fox.

"You can't be hurt here," Sakura said reading my mind.

"Where is here?" I asked even more confused then before.

"This is the place between life and death. You come here if you are on the brink of life and death." A voice from behind me said.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Another voice said. "Thank you girls for telling us that our baby was here. We owe you."

"No problem," Sakura said looking behind me.

I turned around to see two people. They were holding hands. The man looked like the fourth hokage, like me. The women had green eyes and red hair. "Dad? Mom?" I asked in disbelief.

The man held out his arms after dropping his wife's hand. "Come here my son," I ran into him. No, I sprinted. I tackled him and we fell back a couple of feet. "I'm here for you son," He said hugging me. He rested his head on my head. I cried with happiness. I had finally met my parents. I was filled with lies that they had died. That my mom died during childbirth. That my dad died during the attack with the Kyuubi. Remembering the Kyuubi, I pulled away and shoved him back.

"How could you do this to me?" I asked furious.

Dad looked at me sad. "Naruto, I had to. I couldn't take someone else's child. It killed me, no pun intended, to do what I did to you. I wish I didn't have to. I'm so sorry my son." I looked at him with my jaw locked. I stayed silent and listened. "I've been watching over you. I've seen how the village treated you. I wanted them to see you as a hero, not a monster. I'm so sorry Naruto." Dad looked truly sorry.

I nodded understanding. "I forgive you Dad." He beamed at me like I beamed at other people. It was strange how alike we were. I turned to my mom. "Where did you go? Why weren't you around? Are the stories about you dying in childbirth true then?" Mom looked upset.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun; I died giving birth to you. Something went wrong and I died."

I smiled. So the village and the Old Man hadn't been lying to me. "I forgive you mom. It was something you couldn't help." Mom gathered me into a hug and I hugged her back. Dad also joined in.

"I read a book...it was called _Tales of a Gusty Shinobi._ Jiraiya wrote it. The main characters name was Naruto. Does that have anything to do with me name?" I asked my parents.

"It has everything to do with your name. We named you after then character in the book." Mom said smiling at me.

"Naruto? Do you know what we asked Jiraiya when we named you?" Dad asked me. I shook me head. By now, we were standing apart from each other. "He's your Godfather Naruto."

I stared at both of my parents. "W-what?"

"He's your Godfather Naruto-kun," Mom said smiling. I looked behind ma and saw that Hinata and Sakura were gone. Mom saw this and said, "They weren't needed here anymore sweetheart." I nodded. I still didn't get to say good-bye to either of them.

"That explains why he was always there for me. He was like the father I never had. He was there for me _after _I became a Genin." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know, I saw that too," Dad said frowning.

"_Naruto!" _Another voice called. I looked around but didn't see anyone. _"Naruto!" _It called again.

"It looks like you will be living now," Dad said smiling. "You still have work to do back home."

"What am I suppose to do about Sasuke Dad?" I asked. I saw my parents starting to fade away.

"You will find the answer. I have faith in you my son." Dad said smiling at me. I beamed back at him. That meant the world to me.

"We love you Naruto-kun. Good-bye sweetheart." Mom said disappearing. I reached out to touch her but she was gone. Just like that, poof.

"Go back to Yoshi. Go back to everyone. I love you and don't forget, I have faith in you my son," Dad disappeared. His last words were echoing across the room.

"_Naruto!" _the voice came again. This time louder. I let the voice take me to where it was. I let it take me back to life.

XXXXXXXXXX

I could feel pain all through out my body. I felt like I was on fire. I felt someone pressing into my chest. I felt four hands on my chest. On pair of hands breathed into my mouth. The other person was still pressing on to my chest. The one person I realized was trying to stop the bleeding of my chest wound. I also realized I wasn't breathing. The other pair of hands was giving me CPR. "Naruto! Breath!" The voice commanded. I sucked in little air and below it out. I was breathing again. "Thank Kami!" the voice said breathing a sigh of relief. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. However, I could open my mouth. I muttered one word, "Yoshi."

"He's back home. He's safe. Don't worry Naruto. Don't talk," This time it was a different voice talking to me. I felt myself being lifted onto a stretcher. I was going to live. I moaned happily and passed out.


	8. Alseep and awake

I moaned. I was still in pain. I tried to open my eyes and they opened. I immediately closed them because of the light. I slowly opened them again and they stayed open. I looked around the room. I saw Yoshi asleep in Jiraiya's arms, who was also asleep. No one else was in the room. I looked down at my body. I had an IV in my hand. My chest was heavily bandaged because of the stab wound from Sasuke. I didn't know what they did about the black flames. I was about to look at the clock when I fell asleep again.

XxXxXx

Voices. They can be good or bad. No one likes bad voices. I heard several voices at once. I thought I heard Sasuke's. My eyes shot open and I sat straight up. Looking around, I saw no Sasuke. Instead, I saw Tsunade, Jiraiya and Yoshi. They all looked at me shocked.

Yoshi, who had been on the ground playing, was now in my arms. "Daddy!" He cried. Yoshi hugged me sobbing. "Don't ever leave again." I ran my hands through his hair.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Tsunade said walking over.

"I thought I heard Sasuke's voice," I admitted. I then remembered everyone else. "What happened to Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kakashi?"

"They are all fine. Kakashi hasn't been out of the hospital since you all got back. Kiba and Shikamaru are both out of the hospital."

I remembered the black flames. I wasn't don fire anymore. What happened to them? "What about the flames?"

"Those were hard to put out. You almost died from them alone. With the sword wound, your chances of living where very slim."

"How did you live kid?" Jiraiya asked me curious.

"That is coming from the man who was almost killed by Pain?" I said grinning. "I'm not sure...I was talking to Hinata and Sakura...I was in this place...My dad said it was between life and death. It was like la-la land kinda." I said confused. "I was talking to them when someone was calling my name. Dad said it wasn't my time. I woke up to someone giving me CPR." I looked over at Tsunade. "Was that you?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, I don't know who it would have been. You talked to _four dead people?" _

I nodded. "Yeah, it was weird." I remembered about the book. "Hey Jiraiya? Guess what my parents told me about you."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"First, I was named after a character in your book, _Tales of a Gusty Shinobi. _Second, you're my Godfather." I said pulling Yoshi into my lap.

Jiraiya sighed, "I am. I didn't do a very good job."

I shook my head back and forth. "I think you did an excellent job." Jiraiya smiled back at me.

"Thanks kid."

"Hehe, no problem." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Naruto, lets talk about you now. Once you came here, you were in surgery for several hours. The chest wound was fatal. I almost lost you a couple of times. Kakashi helped you again. He put out all of the flames he could. That act almost killed him. You've been out for a week. Your body was badly damaged. Neji said you were in the fifth tail form." Tsunade explained to me.

"When can I leave?" I asked not caring about everything else she just said.

"Soon but Kakashi wants to talk to you before he leaves. He is actually leaving tomorrow. So he will probably be in tomorrow." I nodded. Tsunade left and Jiraiya followed her. Yoshi said in my lap.

"Daddy, I thought you died like Momma," Yoshi whispered.

I hugged him not wanting to let go. "Yoshi-kun, I would _never _leave you. I'm very, very sorry about your birthday."

"It's okay Daddy. Tsunade took me to get dinner. It was fun," Yoshi said with his blue eyes sparkling with joy up at me.

"What did you do when Tsunade left?"

"I didn't know until the morning. Jiraiya took me to the hospital." Yoshi explained. In many ways, he wasn't like the little boy whom I had left behind over a week ago.

"Did you really think I was going to die?"

Yoshi nodded. "I really did Daddy." He knelt on the bed and gave me a hug. "I love you Otou-san."

I hugged him back trying not to cry. "I love you too Yoshi-kun."

XxXxXx

The next day, Kakashi came in. He smiled at me then chuckled. "What?" I asked confused.

"Just thinking of the first time you fought Sasuke and lost," Kakashi said smiling.

I glared at him. "I don't appreciate that."

Kakashi looked around. "Where's Yoshi?"

"With Jiraiya. I forced him to go home and sleep," I said. "He stayed at my side the whole time."

"Naruto I want to talk to you," Kakashi said being serious. "You almost died because of Sasuke."

"I'm aware," I said gesturing to my body. "You're not the one who he battered and sent flames on."

"Naruto, give up the chase." Kakashi said ignoring my comment. "I know he abandoned the village, almost killed you, killed Hinata, killed Sakura, tried to kill Yoshi, and almost killed you...again..." Kakashi looked at for the first time like...family almost. "Naruto, you're like family now. I know Yoshi wouldn't be the same. Tsunade would be devastated and want to punch someone; I practically don't want her going around punching people. Jiraiya would be the same. Naruto, you have a son to think about."

I stared at Kakashi. He was _never _emotional. "Don't you think I know that? I've thought of nothing but Yoshi. If Sasuke doesn't die, then he could kill Yoshi. I'm not going to let that happen." I said angry. I was attached to a heart monitor and I could hear it beat faster.

"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi said holding his hands, palm up, in front of him. I tried to calm down but I couldn't. Kakashi made me furious and I was getting madder. Thinking about it made me madder. The beats started to speed up and I could feel my heart racing. "Naruto, calm down," Kakashi said again. Again, I tried. I thought of everything that had happened since I met Sasuke. How much I had lost because of Sasuke. I had almost lost my life several times, lost two wives, and could have lost my son. I was furious again. The heartbeats were faster then before. I realized I wouldn't see. It was as if someone had turned off the lights and I was submerged into darkness. I could hear perfectly. Kakashi had pressed the nurse button and he was talking to one of the nurses. I could hear Tsunade in the background.

I heard the door open and heard a happy Yoshi begin to say Dad. He stopped in the middle of Dad and was silent. Jiraiya was in the background telling him everything was all right. The door shut.

I was submerged into an even deeper darkness. The final thing I heard was a "NO!" as the darkness swallowed me up never to let me go again.


	9. 10 years later

**Author's Note: **Here's the last chapter. Not the ending I imagined at all but things change :3. Hope you enjoyed the story! Enjoy ^_^

XxXxXx

He stood in his godfather's living room. He had lived here ever since his father died. Everyone had thought his father was going to die from his injuries but no, he died from a heart attack. He remembered the day perfectly. He had gone to see his dad in the hospital with his granddad. He dad was having a heart attack and died.

Yoshi clenched his jaw and his godfather came downstairs. "Ready?" Yoshi nodded and followed Kakashi. He had been living with Kakashi ever since that day. At first, things had been hard because Kakashi blamed himself for Naruto's death. It had been hard on Yoshi too because Naruto had promised he would never leave him. He had broken that promise when he died. Yoshi had also blamed Kakashi for his father's death.

"_It's all your fault! If you hadn't went to talk to Dad he would still be alive!" A six-year-old Yoshi shouted at Kakashi for the first time. _

_Kakashi looked hurt. "Yoshi, I was trying to convince him not to go after Sasuke." Kakashi said squatting down to Yoshi's level._

"_I don't care! It's your fault!" Yoshi said shoving Kakashi but he didn't go anywhere. Yoshi then ran out of the house and ran until he grew tried._

_Kakashi stayed squatting on the floor with his head bowed. He had a single tear running down his cheek. He didn't want Yoshi to yell at him but he also blamed himself. He had from the moment Naruto had a heart attack. The tear hit the ground with Kakashi thinking, _Naruto, what have I done?

Yoshi had stopped blaming Kakashi for his father's death after Sasuke came to kill Yoshi. Kakashi had ended up killing Sasuke and Yoshi had a scar that would always remind him of that day. It went from his right shoulder to his left hip. It was an ugly scar that Sasuke had given him. He didn't like it. Kakashi had killed him nine years ago when Yoshi was nine. Now, Yoshi was a Chunin at the age of sixteen. Yoshi was almost an exact replica of Naruto. The only difference was his hair. His hair was like his mom's. Yoshi wore black pants with an orange shirt. He wore orange in honor of this father. It didn't match his hair but he didn't give a damn.

"Where are we going?" Yoshi asked Kakashi.

"You'll find out when we get there," Kakashi said leading Yoshi through the village. Yoshi didn't say anything and followed in silence remembering his father's funeral.

_Yoshi was standing in-between Kakashi and Jiraiya. They were at his father's funeral. Yoshi was crying. He knew Kakashi would be mad but he didn't care. They were talking about his father. Tsunade was up at the front talking about Naruto. She was also crying. With all the tears, it was raining. It always seemed to rain at funerals. Yoshi sobbed even harder when Tsunade started talking about his last day alive. Yoshi buried his head in Kakashi's pant leg. However, not before he saw Kakashi crying. Yoshi didn't think much of it at the time and thought it was the rain. Tsunade stopped talking and walked next to Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Yoshi. She rubbed Yoshi's head as he cried. They lowered the casket into the ground and Yoshi walked up to the hole. He dropped something in there. It was a piece of paper. Kakashi had seen him drop it._

_Later that night, Kakashi asked Yoshi, "Yoshi? What did you drop into Naruto's grave?"_

_Yoshi looked up shocked. He didn't think anyone known anyone had seen him. "A note."_

_Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow. "What did it say?"_

"We're here," Kakashi said interrupting Yoshi's memory. He looked around and saw they were at his dad's grave.

"Why are we here?" Yoshi asked.

"To pay respect to your father," Kakashi said standing with his hands in his pockets. It started to rain.

"Why? Yesterday was the tenth death-aversary. We came yesterday. Why are we coming again?"

"Yoshi, just respect. Your father loved you. You love him, you still do. I hear you cry sometimes. You still haven't gotten over his death. Have you?" Kakashi asked as the rain started to fall harder.

Yoshi just shook his head without saying anything. It was true. Right now, he wanted to cry. He couldn't, he was ninja. They weren't supposed to show emotion. Yoshi swallowed as tears leaked over the brim of his eyes. He remembered the day when Naruto had told him about Hinata. His first wife. She was supposed to have a child but she died. From Sasuke. Yoshi vividly remembered the day his mom had died. Mom had died. He had seen her die and had had a dream about her. He remembered her saying she died protecting him and dad. She had said she loved him. He had never told anyone what else she said and never will. Yoshi swallowed again. "Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you remember the day of Dad's funeral? When I dropped the note into the grave?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to know what it said. You never did tell me. Even when I asked you." Kakashi said looking over at Yoshi.

"I know. I was afraid." Yoshi admitted. "I wanted me to only know what the note said. I'm ready to tell you though."

Kakashi nodded. "If you're ready then you can tell me, I'll listen."

"_J'adore mon père. I will remember you forever," _Yoshi said looking at the grave stone.

"What? Since when do you speak French?" Kakashi asked looking at Yoshi surprised.

"That's the only phrase I know. It means, 'I love you father.' Dad had taught it to me just to make mom mad." Yoshi said chuckling lightly.

Kakashi chuckled lightly with Yoshi. "Naruto would do that."

I stopped laughing. "I wish...I wish mom and dad were still alive."

Kakashi stopped laughing and nodded. "I do too, I do too."

Yoshi looked up at the sky. He had learned one more word in French. From Jiraiya. Yoshi thought while looking up at the sky, _J'adore mon père et ma mere. I will remember you forever. _

-The End-


End file.
